


Sunday Mornings

by for_the_love_of_wolves



Series: Scis & Spies [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_the_love_of_wolves/pseuds/for_the_love_of_wolves
Summary: The alarm beeps although it's Sunday morning. Everyone complains - and falls back asleep later.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse/Jemma Simmons
Series: Scis & Spies [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525661
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Sunday Mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [101places](https://archiveofourown.org/users/101places/gifts).



The alarm clock starts beeping and Fitz groans, reaching out blindly, trying to find the darn thing and turn it _off_. He was dreaming something pleasant. Something involving cake. He fails in finding the alarm. Instead, his hand hits Hunter's forehead, who makes a startled sleepy noise. “Hey!”

“Sorry,” Fitz mumbles, finally daring to open his eyes only to close them again because there’s way too much sunlight in the room. _Bloody hell_. Who left the curtains open?!

“It’s alright,” Hunter slurs and rolls around, hugging a pillow. “The cat is gone.”

“What?” Fitz asks, confused and scrunches up his nose. “We don’t have a cat. Jemma? Have we got a cat?”

Jemma sighs loudly from where she’s draped across Bobbi on the other side of the bed. “No. Not yet.”

The ear-piercing beeping finally stops.

Everyone sighs in relief.

“Thanks, Jemma,” Fitz murmurs, putting an arm over his face to block out the offending light.

“Why did it even go off? It’s bloody Sunday,” Hunter groans and rolls over on his stomach. “I’m not supposed to be awake yet.”

“I forgot to turn it off, sorry,” Jemma says, sighing contently when Bobbi wraps her arms around her.

“I had a nice dream,” Fitz says, frowning. “I had cake.”

Bobbi snorts. “Of course. You always have cake.”

“Otherwise, it would be a nightmare,” Jemma says and smirks.

“You know, if you’d be silent, we could all go back to sleep,” Hunter says, his voice muffled because he’s pressing it into a pillow.

“Or … We could make good use of the extra time,” Jemma says brightly.

Fitz groans. “What could be better than sleeping as long as you want?” He yawns, turning on his back and closing his eyes again.

Jemma chuckles and puts on a playfully hard thinking face. “Well … I don’t know. Hmmm. What could that be, Bobbi?”

“Sex,” Bobbi says curtly.

Jemma giggles. “Well, yes. But what if I tell you I wanted to hear snuggling?”

“Oh.” Hunter raises his head, blinks and yawns. “I think you both got a point.” Snuggling at least would make him feel warmer. The morning air is chilly.

“Fitz seems to disagree,” Bobbi says, poking at Fitz with her toes. “He’s already asleep again.”

Fitz snores softly.

“He wanted back to his cake,” Hunter says, sitting up slowly. “But he can join in later.”

“Alright. Hunter, come here,” Bobbi says and Hunter hurries to comply, wrapping his arms around her and pressing her close. Jemma thinks for a moment, then moves to lay beside Fitz, putting her head on his gently moving chest. Listening to his soft breaths, she feels herself getting sleepy again while watching Fitz’s still face. Jemma’s usually an early riser, but well, it’s Sunday and there’s not really anything to do. They are together, comfortable and warm in bed. Why leave it? Jemma closes her eyes and relaxes, her hand searching and finding Fitz’s hand. He makes a soft noise, when their fingers intertwine. Jemma dozes off almost immediately.

Bobbi yawns. Hunter joins her.

They’re not getting out of bed anytime soon.


End file.
